1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a foldable keyboard which can be easily carried by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional foldable keyboards usually include a main body including a number of keys mounted thereon. The main body is foldable to reduce the size of the foldable keyboard, and it is convenient for a user to put the folded keyboard into a pocket. However, during folding the main body, each key may bind against, or crush, resists another key; it is easy to damage the keys, thereby damaging the foldable keyboard.
Therefore, what is needed is a foldable keyboard to overcome the described shortcoming.